


One Typical Morning

by AikoNamika, Skeren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jarvis is actually in charge, Oblivious Tony Stark, Snarky Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoNamika/pseuds/AikoNamika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On any given day, JARVIS is aware that he has to not only make sure to keep track of what Sir actually finds of import enough to deal with, but make sure he's actually in a fit state to do so.</p>
<p>Some days this takes more effort than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Typical Morning

"Good morning, Sir." The lights rose slowly and smoothly at just the right pace to keep from blinding anyone within the workshop. "The time is 8:00 a.m. I believe that you have a meeting in an hour to prepare for." The hour should be just right to give Tony time to wake up after his latest stint of being unconscious on the couch, consume coffee as well as perhaps a donut or two, and get him into the hands of his tailors.

If Tony happened to be at all cooperative about things that is.

Especially given that while there might be enough time, Tony didn't particularly seem like he wanted to admit it. Or that he was feeling at all graceful in the face of being woken. In fact, it seemed he fully intended to resist, throwing an arm across his eyes to pretend that nothing was happening, because nope. Though given he knew JARVIS was perfectly aware of his exact... everything, given the sensors he'd given him, that wouldn't be very helpful. Especially not down here... Aversion tactics then. "Mmm no. No, get Pepper to do it. She likes meetings." 

"I am afraid Miss Potts is otherwise engaged." JARVIS signaled the repair bots, and DUM-E wheeled across the lab, a glass of some sort of smoothie clutched carefully in his pincer. "Your presence is still required, Sir." 

He moved his arm as he heard the quiet noise of movement and peeked one eye out. No. That was just not playing _fair_. JARVIS wasn't supposed to use DUM-E as a poking stick. He covered his face again. "This is a nontoxic smoothie, right? It's been a while but I haven't forgotten the oil incident yet pal." 

"I assure you, DUM-E worked most diligently to ensure that this would meet your tastes." Which, of course, said absolutely nothing about it being nontoxic or otherwise. 

Sometimes, Tony wasn't sure whether he should be proud or despair when JARVIS taunted him like that. At least, he didn't say he shouldn't take it, but he could still hear the wounded whirr from his side where DUM-E was at. "Okay. Okay, alright." He shoved to a sitting position, eyes feeling dry and bloodshot. "Right. give it here then. JARVIS I am so not digging this morning thing, though. Who has a meeting at this ungodly hour anyway?" 

"Dr. Arif, of the Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. She's here to speak with you regarding possible uses for prosthetics, Sir." JARVIS kept his tone serene, not chiding; this was one of those subjects where an investor's interest was far more likely to be along the same lines as Sir's. Well, his voice wasn't _too_ chiding. 

The smoothie was, in fact, edible. Thankfully. Tony blinked a couple times though, pausing mid-drink to slide his gaze to one of the cameras. Unlike most people, he didn't look at the ceiling to make eye contact with JARVIS and never had. "Wait, that's today?" He put a bit more omph into getting the smoothie drunk, giving DUM-E a thumbs up with his other hand which had the bot spinning off in thrilled happiness. "Right. Okay. So that makes it.... Tuesday?" 

"That's correct, Sir. I had hoped that you would remember that association. Once you have finished your smoothie, I believe that your coffee should be just about properly brewed upstairs. Would you like me to contact your tailor to select an appropriate outfit, or do you have something in particular in mind?" JARVIS had already started looking through the catalog to anticipate Sir's possible preferences for the day, though. 

"Ah! No, I got it. I have that one outfit, you know, the one with the red pinstripes? I figured I'd go in for subtle today and throw a little weight behind the whole superhero thing since it has kids involved. Oh! And I didn't manage to ruin the high tops I got last... month? Did I?" He frowned, then shook his head, handing the empty glass off to DUM-E, who wheeled away as he got up to head for the elevator. "My schematics are on my tablet up in the Penthouse already right? And you said coffee, it's that new stuff right?" 

"I'm pressing the pinstripe suit now. The high tops, however, were unfortunately... victims of one of your attempts at a new format of quick-drying sealant." There was that perfect hint of dry amusement there, not quite condemnation, and not quite mockery. Just... amusement. "I have what I believe to be a suitable replacement selected in their stead, however." As Tony got on the elevator, JARVIS ensured that the selected outfit was available in Sir's closet, and started the coffee maker. "The schematics and displays are prepared on the tablet in the Penthouse, with a secondary set available in the conference room should it prove necessary. The coffee is the new Sumatran blend that you ordered." 

"You're my angel in all things J, just saying." He grinned, rubbing his hand over his eyes. Coffee, then shower, yeah, that sounded _excellent_ right about now. "Those were the ones I used the sealant on? Huh. I could have sworn that experiment went better than that." He shook his head, immediately heading for the kitchen as soon as the doors opened again. 

"The long-term effects were... less than successful. I'm afraid that the sealant dissolved the fabric approximately twenty-four hours after application. I did tell you at the time, but I believe that you were... paying attention to other projects at the time." 

"Right, right. That was when I figured out the new system for unleashing the suitcase suit right? Totally more awesome, but the sealant thing... did I ever finish that or is that still lingering around my junkyard?" He poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it without even letting it cool, making a pained noise at the burn, then went back for another without even pausing to let the heat ease off his tongue. 

"I had it placed in quarantine for the time being, Sir, along with the remnants of your shoes." 

He stilled, a small frown on his face. "But that was weeks ago J." 

"The chemical reactions were producing unusual gasses, Sir. I believed that they might be interesting to you when you had the time to address the issue. I informed you of that at the same time that I addressed the issue of the breakdown, but the deployment setup had a great deal of your attention." 

He finally brought his cup up, a small frown on his face as he sipped at it, mulling over the new information as he nursed his way relatively quickly through the coffee. He'd go shower when he finished that cup. "Is it still producing chemical changes or did that stop already? Also, how small is the containment area? Adverse effects to the glass that you've seen at all while you've been watching it?" 

"They have stabilized for the time being, though I haven't introduced any other elements. The containment area is approximately one meter cubed," he started, and then went on to detail the rest of his current observations. "Shall I upload the current data to your tablet as well for you to look over at your leisure?" 

He tilted his head to the side, thinking about it before he flashed a grin, turning to put his cup in the sink before heading over to the bathroom, pulling off his shirt on the way. Huh. When did he even get that oil smear...? He'd have to peek in the mirror on his way in. "Yeah, I think that'd be pretty good. I'm kind of curious what I did now." 

"As are we all, I imagine." The water in the shower started up, coming immediately to Sir's preferred temperature, the multiple shower heads arranging themselves as needed. 

Wow, that was an impressive oil streak. However, where had it _come_ from? He could have sworn he hadn't touched anything with fluid that color. "...Hey J? What was I working on before I passed out?" 

There was a pause as JARVIS reviewed his records. Well, a pause as far as he was concerned, which was really only a few milliseconds. "I believe that you mentioned something along the lines of a 'party cannon,' Sir. I'm afraid that you didn't go into detail on the intended uses." 

He mouthed the words, having some vague recollection of watching a kid's show earlier that week with a similar reference but why...? He hadn't seen anything like a cannon, but then, he hadn't exactly looked around for one either. He finally finished undressing and hopped into the shower, tilting his face away from the spray as he quickly collected soap to wash. He really didn't linger in showers like he once had any more, and baths were practically ruined for him. Which really, really sucked. He missed the sensation of a jacuzzi. "Did I stash it somewhere weird or did I just miss it when I woke up?" 

"It's approximately two meters long and bright pink, Sir. I believe you parked it next to one of your cars with the intention of preventing a color clash." Dry, so dry, as if that reasoning made _complete_ sense. 

He groaned, head dropping as he leaned out of the spray, scrubbing at his skin to try to get the oil off. "Let me guess, I picked the convertible to stick it by?" 

"Indeed, Sir." 

He grumbled and lathered at his hands to get his face, and a quick rinse, before tipping his head up. "Goody. Hey, I don't have oil on my face too do I? I didn't check." 

"You might benefit from another rinse, Sir. I believe there is something blue at the edge of your jawline." The glass wall of the shower gleamed and then came to life in a screen, displaying the offending mark from JARVIS' current camera. 

He wrinkled his nose and eyed the lay of the oil, scrubbing at the spot with prejudice. He'd relearned how to handle water on his body but it still made him twitch having it on his face if he didn't have to. "Guess I'll shampoo before I give that another rinse. Is there anywhere else I should hit up that I missed?" 

A few more screens popped up, displaying a few more marks that were rather fainter than they had been originally, but were still distinctly _there_. 

He huffed, then went back over everywhere _again_ before he quickly scrubbed at his hair just to be thorough. Only then did he step under the spray to rinse himself off, one eye staying cracked open to look over as soon as he turned to scrub the suds out of his hair. "That do it?" 

"A proper paragon of cleanliness, Sir." 

He grinned, then quickly put in conditioner, rinsing it out just as fast before stepping out of the water to snag a towel. "Excellent. I do like being a paragon of things." 

"I shall make sure to include a note on that in your file, Sir." The towels were, as always, freshly-heated as well as sinfully thick and fluffy. JARVIS prided himself on keeping Sir's accommodations properly up-to-date. Which reminded him... Absently, he tasked a subroutine to check up on the Malibu property, to ensure that the programs there were still taking care of what they needed to. 

"No way you only have one file on me JARVIS. So what did you name that one?" He set about drying himself, attacking his hair aggressively before flipping the towel over the rack and heading out to go get clothes on. 

"I try to refrain from using specific file names, Sir. They're far too predictable." 

"And if you don't name them that counts out numbers too... do you have picture associations on any of them?" He crouched down, fussing at his shoes a bit, eying them against the pale suit and the touches of red everywhere. They did work. JARVIS had a good eye. 

"I believe, as you would say... that would be telling, Sir." Completely elegant and noble AI, no humor or amusement here at all, honest. 

He held up a hand, pointing dramatically. He didn't try to hide his grin as he stood, hands smoothing over cloth before he padded to fish out some cufflinks. "Knew it." 

"I admit to nothing in particular, Sir. The top drawer has the white gold Iron Man cufflinks, Sir." 

He paused, then redirected himself to the indicated drawer to take them out and thread them through the holes on his sleeves. "I know how to read you, buddy. You can't pull the innocent card on me." 

"I would never attempt to do so, Sir." 

"Uh huh. Just everyone else who rolls through here. Pepper thinks you're actually on her side half the time you know. You have that poor woman deceived!" He was grinning, though, amused and easy as he shifted his fingers along his collar, settling his tie in place as he padded over to consider his options for sunglasses. 

"Miss Potts has a far more pragmatic and practical view on the world than you display at times, Sir." 

"And that, my darling JARVIS, is why she's the best at all the stuff I don't like doing. Doesn't mean I'm not riiight." He laughed softly, a fond smile coming to his face as he looked himself over, slipping red tinted shades onto his face. "How do I look?" 

"Impeccable, Sir." Had JARVIS been capable of it, he would likely have pulled out a tiny lint brush to brush off Sir's shoulders. Not that they would have needed it, but it would have been the principal of the thing. "I'm certain that you will properly impress Dr. Arif during your meeting." 

He grinned toward the nearest camera, then gave his cuffs one last tug before heading out of the room, a bounce in his step as he went looking for the tablet he intended to take with him. "Of course! I mean, who wouldn't be impressed by this?" 

"I imagine that there must be someone out there who wouldn't be." A pause as he headed for the door. "On the counter by the exit, Sir." 

He veered off that way without pause, sweeping up the piece of tech and doing a quick scroll around to make sure he had all the files he wanted for the moment. He wasn't too worried, as he knew JARVIS could fling him anything else he needed, but it was to remind himself what he intended to do too. "Hey J, what kind of time am I still looking at?" 

"It is currently 8:47 am, Sir. You should have enough time to reach the conference room and be settled without rushing." 

He flashed a grin. "But you know how much I enjoy making an entrance." He tilted his head back, thoughtful. "Then again... we're looking at someone who really knows their field here right?" 

"Very much so, sir. Dr. Arif is one of those who is exploring the possibilities of biofeedback in prosthetics to allow the users to actually experience some amount of sensation." 

"No entrance then." He shook his head and headed over to the elevator. "Still surprised she decided to meet on the grounds honestly." He settled back on the wall, looking back to the tablet and flicking through the notes on the project, though he already knew what they said. 

"I'm not certain that I understand, Sir." 

"She could have insisted on meeting at her place instead J! I figure she wanted to be closer to potential toys and what not. Wouldn't be the first time for something like that, admittedly."

"I see. In that case, perhaps it is not so surprising after all?"

Tony glanced to an elevator camera, then laughed, flashing a smile. "Excellent point. No reason to be surprised when the answer is obvious." He shook his head at himself, shoulders relaxed as he watched the doors open. "Time for me to do that whole work thing now, I suppose. Later J, you know the deal."

"Of course, Sir. Now if you would...?" The tone was pointed this time, but only slightly, more teasing than anything.

Tony, of course, just laughed as he headed off to his meeting. 

He was entirely on time.


End file.
